forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jormungandr/Main
"We... have waited. For years, we have bled. Devoted our bodies to the great cause! Now the earth stirs; a rumbling calls! Jormungandr, RISE!! Bring your wrath! Ragnarok comes!" The Jormungandr is a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview The Jormungandr rise for the Great Battle of Ragnarok. Formed after the Cataclysm, the Jormungandr drew their numbers from those rejected by the Vikings. Skin deformities swept the north in the post-cataclysm. The victims bonded from their shared deformities, a snake-like scaling. They named themselves for the serpent Jormungandr that, according to Viking beliefs, fatally poisoned Thor. They’ve grown into an insular dark sect that believes itself risen from the fall of Thor before Ragnarok. Their rite of passage is a deadly ritual that honors their painful origins. Their skin is burned with acid to harden it with serpent scales. Their limbs are crushed by a sacred hammer. Many die from the ritual. The survivors are branded with the War Hamarr to mark them as mighty Jormungandr warriors. A Jormungandr is a terrifying sight. They fight to crush the weak before the coming of Ragnarok. They believe only the most worthy must remain for the Great Battle. Armor The Jormungandr are feral warriors who wear their devotion to the Great Serpent on their scarred bodies. Some even whisper they paint their body with the blood and ground bones of their victims, and use human bones and leather for clothing. Together with the cloth tunic and pants that they wear, they wear fur pelt around their neck, with nets and fishhooks decor to remind themselves of the crashing waves and the Great Serpent. They run bare feet, while their arms are guarded with leather bracers over bandages.Their face are pierced with ornaments in dedication to their cult. Weapon War Hammer - A blunt weapon that utilizes a large striking head in conjunction with a handle that can be used one handed or two handed. Expert use of this weapon needs strength, but also the ability to use its weight-head's momentum for devastating strikes and explosive knockback. Trivia *Jörmungandr (Old Norse for "huge monster") is a mythic sea serpent that grew so large that it was able to surround the earth and grasp its own tail. As a result, it received the name of the Midgard Serpent or World Serpent. It is foretold that when it releases its tail, Ragnarök (the Norse equivalent to Judgement Day) will begin. **According to the Prose Edda, Odin took Loki's three children by Angrboða — the wolf Fenrir, Hel, and Jörmungandr — and tossed Jörmungandr into the great ocean that encircles Midgard. This may be why there is the presence of the ocean in Jormungandr's reveal trailer, their backstories along with the presence of fishhooks and nets on their outfits. **Hulda may be a reference to one of the King's Sagas, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulda-Hrokkinskinna Hulda-Hrokkinskinna], with "Hulda" meaning "the hidden manuscript." *Official Ubisoft sources call Jormungandr's weapon "a war hamarr." The term "hamarr" is Old Norse for "hammer," but also for stone or a steep cliff. *The skin disorder that initially bonded the Jormungandr cult may be Ichthyosis, a disorder that causes dry, scaly skin. *Following the trend of Year 3 Heroes, Jormungandr's Ornament is located on the shoulders instead of the head, making them the third Hero to have such after Black Prior and Hitokiri. Quotes *'Icelandic': "Heiðingi!" - English: "Infidel!" **Jotunn Surge *'Icelandic': "Óverðugur!" - English: "Unworthy!" **Jotunn Farewell & Jotunn Gift *'Icelandic': "Leggðu þig!" - English: "Take a nap!" **Jotunn Surge on Exhausted Enemies *'Icelandic': "Engin miskunn!" - English: "No mercy!" **Hamarr Slam *'Icelandic': "Valhöll!" - English: "Valhalla!" **Heavy Finishers *'Icelandic': "Burt!" - English: "Away!" **Jotunn Grudge *'Icelandic': "Við hamar Þórs!" - English: "By Thor's Hammer!" **Zealot's Bolt *'Icelandic': "Ragnarök!" - English: "Ragnarok!" **Twilight of the Gods References Category:Viking Category:Heavy Category:Heroes